


A gift from the present to the past you.

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alasses twin bby characters, Based off of a twitter post from AlasseT, Lan Xin - Freeform, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Time Travel, Wei An - Freeform, it makes me happy, literally saw it and was like - i love this and I would die for it, pls be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Errr.https://twitter.com/AlasseTasartir/status/1134032077425324032Twins go back and accidentally change the past. cuteness + shenanigans. I said I would write this and I was serious, plz don't be mad. I will cite the work like a mofo so that everyone goes and gets some of the goodness of the twin au.I OWN NOTHING - NO CHARACTERS! NADA! ZILCH! I cannot express how much these characters are not mine.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 59
Kudos: 196





	1. Lan Xin and Wei An go back in time to meet their mother.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The twins meet YL](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541564) by Alasse Tasartir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the eye colours!

It had started off as a normal day, well as normal a day could when your parents were Hanguang-jun and the Yilling Patriarch, the two most renowned people of the era and the parents of Lan Xin and Wei An - they themselves a miracle all on their own. It's as Lan Xin chases his fathers rabbits and his sister, just marginally younger than him sits still like a jade statue, the only movement the gentle and soothing repetitive motion as she strokes a black rabbit, her golden eyes flickering like a liquid gold galaxy as she watches Xin run around. She watches him, the perfect image of their father with youth clinging to cheeks and their mothers silver eyes that laugh like the sun in the sky. She on the other hand, is a perfect reflection of their mother in looks, but as calm and serene as their father. Forehead ribbons flutter in the brisk breeze in the Gusu mountains, the sudden rustle of leaves drowning out sound and leaving white noise in its wake as her brother now bored of chasing fluffy tails plops down next to her, a smile ready as he turns towards her.

"Hey, sis you ever wanna see what mum looked like before he came back?" She side eyes him and sees the mischief etched into his features and the lilt in his young voice. She sighs and feeling like the older twin she then asks:

"What did you do this time?" He laughs light and bold, throwing his head back, "Noise is forbidden in Cloud Recess." she mutters, his laughter cutting abruptly as he sticks his tongue out at her, exaggerated sound and all.

"Well i was gonna tell you but your such a spoil sport!" he pulls a face and huffs before over exaggerating his movement as he turns away. She can still see him peeking at her. She sighs again and humors him, finding him more than happy to share his discovery with her as he babbles rapid fire plans at her. She hums finding that although it sounds like a bad idea, its not so bad that she is averse to it (she is after all still her mothers daughter) and soon they toddle off to go and complete what they want to do, not realising the waves it could cause in their world.

In a flash everything changes.

Luckily the array, drawn by stubby fingers works and they're not catapulted through time and space. Which they both agree with a sharp nod is a good thing as they end up at the bottom of the Burial Mounds. They look at each other before making their way through with no trouble - the corpses guarding the place take no notice of two children who wonder in with nothing but love in their hearts, no maliciousness in them what so ever as they stomp up the hill. The closer they get the more they can hear the familiar sound of ringing laughter, a soft child's giggling an accompaniment to rambunctious amusement. Then turn the corner and come face to face with a mum look-a-like. This must be their mother. Lan Xin is all but ready to run into the warm embrace, but Wei An holds him back - enough sense and discipline to make sure before she so much as launches herself at this stranger, that he is in fact their mother.

"Wei Ying?" her voice wavers slightly as she looks at the man. He looks puzzled before giving them a wide smile.

"That's me? And what are two little Gusu disciples doing all the way out here?" He tilts his head and squats down to their level, a small boy holding onto the ends of his banbi, the flames of red stark against the grey almost black material, he laughs and rubs his chin, "Lan Zhan must be trying a new approach." he mutters a little darkly, but a wistful tone carries underneath it. Lan Xin and Wei An throw themselves at the unsuspecting Yilling Patriarch and laugh as they call him mum. He looks a little stumped when he gets his balance back, thoughts unbelieving that anyone of the Gusu lot - let alone Lan Zhan - had a face thick enough to get two toddlers about the same age as his dear A-Yuan to call him 'mum'. He laughs and disentangles them, "Hahaha, sorry but I would remember if I'd given birth to two little cuties like you!" He smiles as he panics on the inside, "Now tell me your names and we'll see about getting you home." The two children look at each other before pointing:

"That's My little sister Wei An-"

"-And that's my older brother Lan Xin."

There's a beat of silence, then more as Wei Wuxian looks at them. He opens and closes his mouth and lets out a short hysterical laugh. The twins look at each other worriedly, before they move to place a hand on his shoulders, much like their father did when he tried to sooth him. Wei Wuxian breaths deep and stands abruptly, shocking all three children as he tells the twins to come with him. They nod and follow like a trial of ducklings after their mother duck, a few of the Wen refugees look on in both confusion and amusement. Wei Ying sees Wen Qing and grabs her arm and pulls her along into the Demon slaughtering cave, her startled and outrage spluttered out only to stop abruptly as she sees Wei An and Lan Xin.

"Wei Wuxian! Who'd you knock up?! And why on Earth is there a small Lan Wangji look-a-like following now?!" Wei Wuxian yelps as she hits him on the head only to stop when Lan Xin and Wei An step in front arms open wide, both telling her to 'stop hitting mother' she balks and looks at Wei Ying and the the children. She sighs and her fine shoulders slump, "You're going to kill me one day." She shakes her head and moves to sit down, A-Yuan already dropped off with his grandmother. There's a moment of tense silence and the twins shift, tears prickling at their eyes. They had known their mother wouldn't recognise them, but the rejection was hurting more than they had thought it would. It is Wei An who sniffles first surprisingly, Wei Ying reacts thoughtlessly and grabs them both, placing them on his lap as he coos at them. Wen Qing raises a brow and looks at Wei Ying, "You sure they're not yours?" He frowns at her knowing she is just joking at his expense. He sighs and pulls the twins closer before asking what was on his mind.

"Who's your father?" He gulps and waits for the children to stop sniffling.

"Hanguang-jun." They both answer. Wei Ying looks a little lost and hurt, the feeling of hurt and bitterness stirs the cocktail of confusion into a mess. He opens his mouth to ask again when the little boy starts talking, "Please don't be mad, but - but I found a time traveling array in yours and Dads study, and we just wanted to know what you and father were like before you had us! And and-" Lan Xin trails of and in a very Wei Ying fashion gestures and flails. Wei Ying sighs and shakes his head, torn between belief and disbelief. He's about to ask for the truth when Wei An offers to draw him a small copy on some paper. He frowns but allows it, not thinking it would be legit - only to have to swallow his doubt as he gazes at a Time array. He breaths out and now believing he looks at them both.

"Now what? As much as I want to know you more time travel has always been a bit of a murky area and I don't know how long you can stay here as you are. I mean, the future now - or your future could be completely different now!" He worries his bottom lip as he clutches the two closer, they don't struggle, but snuggle closer into what little warmth he has to offer. The twins share a glance, eyes a light with an understanding.

"we want to see Dad." Wei Ying sputters and coughs.

"Er, I don't think that's going to be possible, ahh Lan Zhan doesn't like me very much at the moment." The twins share a look, one mirrored by Wen Qing as they look at the emotionally inept Yilling Patriarch. Lan Xin sighs and loudly exclaims:

"But Dad said he was always taking night hunts near Yilling in case he ever got a chance to see you! I bet if you went down into the village you would find him!" Wei An looks at her brother before quietly mumbling to him,

"Betting is not allowed." Lan Xin gives a loud high pitched yell in return. Both children unaware of now changing the future just that tiny bit, look at Wei Wuxian as he throws his head back and gives a full belly laugh, wheezing at the end.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it, but if he is there I am going to tease him till he's purple!" Wei Ying cackles and the twins have a moment to apologise to their father about throwing him into the deep end. In the end Wei Ying, A-Yuan and the twins make their way down the mountain (after the twins change out of such eye catching clothes) where excitedly they keep an eye out for white in the crowd.


	2. A-Yuan found brother rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am legit screaming! This has had such good feed back! I love y'all crazy mofos. *sobs* so much love I think I'll die or melt into a puddle of goo - happy goo. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy Lan Zhan's reaction.

It is A-Yuan who finds - or well clings to Lan Wangji first, much to Wei Ying's amusement as he watches a few people gather round him as A-Yuan holds onto his robes and calls the peerless second jade dad. Lan Wangji looks puzzled and alarmed at the small human now attached to him. Wei Ying looks at the other two and sees a shared link as they dash off into the crowd to also cling at Lan Wangji.

"Daaaaaaad!"

"Daaaaddy!"

The three -mostly just the two children wail in off-key harmony, much to Lan Wangji's horror and Wei Ying's delight, a few people in the crowd move closer as they talk to Lan Wangji and try and sooth the three children.

"First time as a father and you're all alone with three children? Where is your wife?" Lan Wangji just opens and closes his mouth as he is bombarded by more people on all sides. His head shaking subtly sided to side, his gold eyes flickering.

"Ah, I remember my Wife and I's first child! As joyous as it was I can't imagine having three at once." a villager pats Wangji on the back jovially and smiles, eyes crinkling.

"Do you know where your mum is?" Someone asks the children to which A-Yuan ignores and keeps tugging on Lan Zhan's clothes, the twins share a look and hold onto Wangji tightly, not realising until they had their dad with them just how much they missed him. Wei An had been mostly silent throughout the exchange and now she bit her lip and clutched at her fathers leg as he tried to gently wrestle his clothes out of the firm grasp of both A-Yuan and Lan Xin. Softly, so softly she mumbled 'dada' making Wangji pause and look at her, a moment of hesitation and the prickling tears found a strong hand resting on her head, messing up the mousy buns her mother had taken a while to put up before they'd come down the mountain. Lan Xin soon whines as well, flustering Wangji more as he looks around for these three children's parents as he uses both hands to pat the twins on the head. It's only when A-Yuan starts to whine for attention as well that he swoops into action, blocking a young girl from her attempts to calm him and finding a pang of bitter smugness at getting there before her, which startles him slightly, but as quick as it was there it soon disappears at the soft look in Lan Wangji's eyes. Wei Ying pauses for a second at the sudden realisation before he sets out to being the number one mum of the year and scopes up A-Yuan and laughs at Lan Wangji's expense. If he was seeing right he could see the tips of Wangji's ear go red, just like that time in the library pavilion all those years back.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan nods at him and continues to pat the twins on the head, unsure that if he stopped they would start crying again. Wei Ying laughs and greets him back, loving the way his name rolls off of his tongue. There's a beat of silence as they both look at each other, only broken when Wangji looks at the three children, "Are they yours?" Wei Ying smiles wide, mischief at each corner as he places his free hand on his chest and says in all seriousness:

"I birthed them."

Lan Zhan goes completely blank, as if he's crashing and burning inside, the tips of ears have gone an even brighter red - even starting to trail down his neck as he lets out a startled 'Wei Ying' his tone exasperated as Wei Ying lets out a loud laugh, throwing his head back, unaware how Lan Wangji's eyes trail down the elegant column of his throat, ears going redder. Wei Ying continues to laugh as they walk to a restaurant wisely choosing a secluded area before they start to eat. 

Watching their parents dance around one another was possibly one of the strangest things that the twins had ever been witness to - the obliviousness of their mother they'd been subjected to since, well even before birth if you believed it (not that they remembered, but it was just easier and got more of a raise if they said this). The twins or well, Lan Xin thought this was very painful and to start the conversation as only children do, he blurted out the first thing that came into his head:

"Well it's true about me and An. Mum did give birth to us." There's not even a beat of silence before three things happen: Wei Ying choke laughs and snorts, his sister sighs, and their father quite opposite to his regal appearance spit takes the sip of tea he'd just had and coughs. Lan Xin thinks it's a job well done and pats himself on the back before turning to his big brother and discussing the importance of grass butterflies (he personally likes the grasshoppers) such things that have an importance to all children if the seriousness of his big brother is anything to go on. Lan Zhan once he composes himself looks at Wei Ying his mouth opening and closing slightly in shock before he manages to squeeze a gravely 'how?' out. Wei Ying shrugs and is then bombarded with the next question of 'who' at this he pauses and out of the corner of his eye notices how Lan Wangji squeezes his tea cup.

"It's a long story, why don't you come up to the burial mounds and I'll tell you more?" Wei Ying hopes that he'll take it and thankfully with a nod Wangji's now dragged around by the three children and Wei Ying (who does not buy turnips, but potato's much to Wen Qing's ire when they get back) around the small town at the foot of the burial mounds before they return to the mound, children running in front with the toys that Lan Zhan had gotten them. As they head up the mountain Wei Ying keeps a careful eye on both the children and on Wangji, just because in he future he had his kids doesn't mean that he wouldn't throw down if he so much as breathed a hostile word about the Wen's. Thankfully Wangji is quiet, happy to listen to Wei Ying babble as they walk his only contribute an occasional hum, before long they reach the little houses and the three children run off to play by Granny who sits weaving a basket and laughs at their antics. Wei Ying who had been looking at Wangji carefully captures the widening of his eyes before his expression smooths down back into it's normal blank mask. Wei Ying hums before leading Wangji to his cave, shuffling empty utensils to get to somewhere clear to sit for the both of them, Wangji thanks him and they both sit down. Wei Ying takes a deep breath before he starts speaking, "Right so... ah haha. Lan Zhan you'd never guess this, but I was just finishing the last touches to my compass of evil when two children - decked out in GusuLan robes, headbands included and... well, then, um. They said they'd time traveled and so they drew me the array - it's legit by the way - and said that I was-" Wei Ying feels his cheeks flush and he flails slightly words for once alluding him as he tries to jumble his way through. Wangji waits patiently for Wei Ying to gather himself finding the light blush endearing, he then flicks golden eyes up to liquid silver. There's a pause before Wei Ying rushes through, "Welltheycalledmemumandsaidthatyouweretheirdad." Wangji blinks as he tries to break down what Wei Ying had just said and finally nods.

"Mn."

"You did just understand what I said?" Wei Ying tilts his head to the side and if Wangji was a weaker man he might of just collapsed from that alone. "You don't think it's strange?" Wangji's breath hitches and he finds himself at a loss of words as he just stares, imploring Wei Ying to just understand. Unfortunately Wei Ying does not. He laughs nervously and turns away.

"Ahh what am I thinking of course Hangung-jun wouldn't do such a thing with the hated Yiling Patriarch!"

"No." Wei Ying pauses and stills to look - really look at Wangji.

"Ahh, Hangung-jun what do you mean?" Wei Ying continues to stare a little hope dancing in pools of faraway galaxy's. Wangji swallows and tries again.

"Not strange... and not hated. Never hated Wei Ying." Wei Ying turns towards him and steps closer, an arm raised as he reaches out to Wangji, lost and unsure. Wangji swallows again and hopes this is the last he'll have to say so much for today, "Have... Have always loved Wei Ying, wanted you to come back with me - to come to Gusu because I wanted to protect you." He breathes in deep as if it was his final breath. "Wei Ying I love you." There's a gasp and a chocked sob before Wei Ying throws himself at Wangji and buries his face into Wangji's neck as he nods.

"Mn! I'll come back to Gusu with you, but ah-" He stops and pulls away, "-I will go with you on two conditions, one the Wen remnants come with me and and two is if... if you swear not to tell Jiang Cheng what I am about to tell you." At Lan Zhan's nod Wei Wuxian then tells him about his golden core. By the end of it Wangji is clutching him tightly and has his face buried in the hair at the top of his head, simply breathing in all that is Wei Ying - all that he could of lost if not for their children, even if it was mere accident they had saved their mother from his death.

Outside the twins feel something shift.

It doesn't take long before the two come out of the cave, Wei Ying hanging onto Wangji shamelessly as he flirts and laughs. Lan Wangji has a soft expression as they walk, as if Wei Ying was the one speck of sunlight in a dark dark room. As soon as the three children make out their figures in the distance they make a bee-line for the, A-Yuan with the bonus of being just that bit older makes it to Wei Ying and Lan Wangji, happy as Lan Zhan picks him up, giggles and squeals of happiness as he's held close. Wei Ying smiles and scoops up the twins and peppers their faces with kisses as the family of five move to the shade. Its just as the sun starts dipping down to touch the horizon that Wangji stirs, he gently rubs his thumb over Wei Ying's brow and smiles. Wei Ying who had been sleeping wakes and curls into Wangji's side a happy hum leaving him as he breaths out. Lan Wangji hates to break this moment, but he must return to Cloud Recess and tells Wei Ying this, his heart plummeting with the heartbroken expression of the fours faces at his news. He takes his time to pepper them all with kisses, leaving a Wei Ying with a tender and heartfelt kiss before he departs as soon as he gives Wei Ying the letter.

An invitation to Jin Zixuan and Jin Yanli's son's one month celebration. Wei Ying clutches the letter to his chest. Only to then see the anxious faces of the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this lives up to expectations. And that I got their names right.


End file.
